Godric's Hollow
by cruisin for a bruisin
Summary: In Godric's Hollow, a man's family is torn apart. This time, he lives to see it. One-shot.


"_Hey Padfoot, bet you I can run up the stairs in my hooves faster than your arse can with your pitiful legs."_

"_Bring it on, Prongs. If my pitiful legs win, I get Harry. The little tyke loves me more, anyway."_

_A pause. "Lily, aren't you going to do something?" _

"_That's quite alright Remus, if he tries to take away my Harry I'll take away the same bloody legs he's stretching right now."_

_A visible gulp. "Fine. He still loves me more."_

"_Ready set, go!" It came out in a breath of laughter. Hooves stomped up the stairs frantically, the sound of Lily's tinkling laughter in the background as footsteps sounded after._

"_Oi! You cheating buck!"_

* * *

Another green spell whizzed by his left antler, missing it by a hair's breadth.

It was hard to insert in this moment of panic a memory of a simpler time with something as light-hearted as an Animagus race up the stairs of his home, but James found himself thanking Merlin for the practice he'd had. Another flash of green — it would've hit if not for his instinctual duck.

_I have to lead him away from Lily, give them time to escape. _A frenzy of snorts escaped him as an icy chill gripped his heart unforgivingly at the thought of that _monster _taking his family.

Clumsily stomping around the corner at the top of the stairs, James weakly stumbled his way on shaking hooves down the hallway.

_Wand, wand, wand. _Desperation's anthem pounded in his head. _Sofa, go to the sofa. _

Crashing into the room with a quick transformation, he dropped shakily to his knees and rummaged around the familiar red sofa with trembling fingers. _Where is it where is it–_

His fingers clutched around the comforting, scratchy material of his mahogany wand, a tendril of reassurance coiling around his thumping heart. Just as he'd grabbed it, another wave of fear crashed into him as he strained his ears against the eerily silent hallway.

A thump resounded from down the hall. Muffled voices and Lily's cries followed.

"LILY! HARRY!" fear callously clawed its way out of his throat, and his legs pumped harder than he'd ever done before.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

_Lily no, please, Merlin, no…_

A scream resounded, and green light flashed from the room James was desperately sprinting toward. Only shrill laughter followed.

"LILY!"

Crashing into the room, filled with nothing but dread and inconceivable grief, he was greeted with a blindingly bright flash of green, an infant's cries, a tyrant's shout, and–

James knew no more.

* * *

When he came to, James was trying to stop the room from spinning.

_Green flashes. Lily's cries. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry. Someone was crying. _

_Merlin, Harry. _

Propping himself up shakily, James' vision momentarily blackened before straightening out again. The cries of the infant in the crib overlapped with the ringing in his ears, and he stumbled like a newborn fawn toward the source of the sound.

Accidentally kicking something on the ground, he shook his head steadily to clear it and peered down at what he'd just kicked.

_Oh Merlin._

Sinking to his knees with a cry, he cradled Lily's hand in his, allowing tears to flow freely down his face. _Lily._ The love of his life, the woman who had given him the most wonderful family, who had gifted him the best version of himself and herself–

_Lily, come back, I can't do this on my own. I need you. Harry needs you. I love you. Merlin, Lily come back. _

He'd meant to say all this, he did. All that tore through his vocal chords were hiccups of grief. Anguish. In the dark room, father and son sat. Cries of both mingled together as they willed her back.

It took a long time, but after James's cries had finally soothed to become sorrowful hiccups. Standing up with a renewed determination, James adjusted his glasses and stiffly turned to the still-wailing infant in the crib.

Gently picking him up and rocking him, James made intimate, shushing noises. Gradually, Harry's cries subsided, and he fell asleep. Staring at his son with a newfound flare of determination to live and avenge Lily, James Potter allowed another wave of grief to wash over him. But he still had Harry.

When all else left, he still had Harry.

* * *

It was a long time before Severus Snape arrived, only to find a broken house with no traces of life anywhere.

It was a long time before Sirius Black rushed out the door in a hurry to his motorcycle, only to find his best friend sitting on it, blankly staring at the softly snoring infant in his arms. Before he broke down at the sight of his best friend's family without Lily, taking James into his embrace and sobbing into his shoulder.

It was a long time before James ever smiled again.

To anyone but his son.

**AN: hey guys! this is kind of my first ever proper try at a hp fanfic (and incidentally, at writing), so i'd really appreciate it if you give feedback on my writing if you have any! thanks for reading! **


End file.
